1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of diagnostic radiology, and specifically to an improved apparatus that operates in both the conventional radiographic mode and in the fluoroscopic mode in order to observe and record any dental procedure in all areas of dentistry in any region of the mouth, and the method of using the same. This improved apparatus and method allow for the efficient execution of dental radiographs in static time and in real time, by providing a rotating and folding adjustable C-arm assembly as well as a plastic support for an intraoral image receptor, said plastic support securely holds the receptor in place and yet can be easily manipulated so as to decrease operating time and allow freedom of movement, thus improving operating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before the discovery of electromagnetic radiation known as x-rays, techniques and procedures in the field of dentistry were based on purely empirical knowledge. On Nov. 8, 1895, William Conrad Roentgen announced the discovery of this new kind of radiation. Within fourteen days, Otto Walkhoff, a German dentist, took the first dental radiograph of his own mouth. Dr. William James had completed several dental radiographs five months later. In 1896, William Herbert Rollings created an x-ray device specifically for dental use. In 1913, Coolidge improved the manufacturing techniques of the x-ray tube, which allowed for better control of the quality and quantity of radiographs. The panoramic x-ray device was invented in 1950.
All of these innovations allowed the dentist to be able to observe for the first time areas of the mouth, such as under the gums, and evaluate the use of specific dental treatments. Over the past few years, the traditional x-ray device has been modified by the use of computers, specifically a programmed computer receptor, known as CDR (Computed Digital Radiography), which eliminates the disadvantage of extensive developing and exposure time required of the older x-ray device. Some of the principles of this kind of technology are described in Pat. No. 4,188,537 of Franke, 1980, Pat. No. 4,593,400 of Mouyen, 1986, Pat. No. 4,829,548 of Hahn et al., 1989, Pat. No. 5,434,418 of Schick, 1995 and Pat. No. 5,510,623 of Sayag, 1996. One of the disadvantages of these conventional radiographs with CDR is that the images provided are in static time. The fluoroscope, an apparatus consisting of an x-ray tube and a fluorescent screen, provides visible images in real time. Images produced by the invisible radiation of x-rays or gamma rays, are transformed to visible images when reacting with phosphor in the screen. Despite such advantage, the fluoroscope has not been used in the field of dentistry to carry out routine treatments such as removal of cavities, extraction of third molars, root canal system treatments, placement of dental implants, reduction of maxillary fractures and generally, for procedures wherein the use of x-rays is necessary.
Up until now, there has not been described an apparatus, designed specifically for dental use, that: allows the user to see and/or record, in a computer monitor and/or in a television set and VCR, a dental procedure as the procedure is being performed; allows for use of conventional radiography as well as fluoroscopic radiography; includes an intraoral image receptor with a plastic structure that provides durable support and can be easily manipulated; and enhances versatility of use and function by providing a portable, adjustable design that fulfills international regulations as to radiological protection.
In accordance with the present invention, the apparatus consists of a dual imaging device comprising a housing, a C-arm assembly, a fluoroscopic image receptor, an intraoral image receptor, a plastic holder device and a control panel; said housing having an emitter containing an x-ray tube; said C-arm assembly being connected at one end to said housing assembly and being connected at the other end to said fluoroscopic image receptor; said fluoroscopic image receptor and said intraoral image receptor having fluorescent screens; said plastic holder device holding said intraoral image receptor in position; said control panel having dual digital controls for operation of the apparatus in conventional and/or fluoroscopic radiography.
The principle objective of this invention is to introduce in the field of dentistry, an improved apparatus able to convert the invisible radiation emitted by an x-rays or gamma rays origin source, going through a dental region of a patient, into a visible light image. The apparatus contains two receptors, both of which convert the emissions through the use of a fluorescent screen. One fluoroscopic image receptor is located at an end of a c-arm assembly. The other image receptor is an intraoral image receptor which is supported by a plastic device. The image of visible light is transmitted by a fiber optic cone, fiber optic plate and/or by a fiber optic cable, then amplified by an image intensifier, converted into a video signal by a charge coupled device (CCD) and sent by a 75 Ohm cable or other video connector to a computer monitor and/or television set and VCR. This allows the observation and/or recording of the dental diagnosis and/or procedure in real time, not only in static time, thus saving time for the operator and reducing mistakes previously made during administration of dental treatments, providing better service, comfort and security for the patient. This improved apparatus also provides efficient operation in two modes of use, a conventional radiographic mode and a fluoroscopic mode. The apparatus is a little, light and economic device specifically adapted as a tool for diagnosis and treatment in the field of dentistry.